


In the lowland plot I was free

by Cometary



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Reyes POV, Reyes is a shit, Scott isn't much better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometary/pseuds/Cometary
Summary: Reyes has rules, and a plan, and that plan has no room for feelings about a Pathfinder.Unfortunately, Reyes never planned for Scott Ryder.





	

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

It’s a line Reyes has used dozens of times, to size up a new client before his grand reveal. He’s gotten rude dismissals and distracted apologies; his favorite is when he’s gotten them halfway through a pint before they remember they’re supposed to be meeting someone. It’s a good line. A great line.

In all his years, he’s never seen someone react to it with such obvious disappointment.

Scott Ryder, the human Pathfinder and far too attractive a man for the unflattering uniform he wears, whips around when he says it, a little too quickly. Reyes wonders if he’s startled the man, if this is really the first time he’s been propositioned in a bar. Seeing the tight fit of his shirt against the lean lines of his chest, imagining how better-fitting pants might hug  _ other _ assets, Reyes can’t believe it.

Ryder looks him up and down slowly, gaze lingering in a way that has Reyes preening inwardly before the Pathfinder ever opens his mouth. “Yeah, unfortunately,” he answers, looking physically pained at having to turn Reyes away. Reyes feels unreasonably pleased with himself.

“Come now,” he coaxes, and it comes out as a lazy purr, “surely you have time for one drink.” He hears Umi slam a heavy cup down on the bar beside them, and sees all kinds of regret flash over Ryder’s features. He has a beautifully expressive face, Reyes thinks.

“I’m sorry,” the man replies, and does sound genuinely sorry, like he’s done much worse than turn someone down for a drink. “I really shouldn’t.” Reyes thinks this is the kind of expression you get when someone ruins your favorite shirt, or runs over your pet pyjack, if you lived in the kind of place where people gave a shit about other people. He thinks Ryder might come from a place like that, or maybe just really needs to get laid, because he honestly looks a little bit devastated that he’s had to shoot Reyes down. Reyes feels an instant and intense urge to cheer the man up, and tries not to read too much into it.

“Pity,” he sighs instead, and picks up his drink to take a long sip, glancing away from Ryder as if this is actually a casual conversation. “Shena,” he introduces himself, “but you can call me Reyes. I hate code names.” He sneaks a side glance up at Ryder, because he can’t help himself, and is instantly glad that he did. The double-take he gets from the Pathfinder is priceless.

“Huh,” Ryder drawls, slowly, giving Reyes another one of those slow head-to-toe looks, maybe a little more appraising this time. “I was expecting someone more...”

“Angaran?” Reyes offers, smirking slightly. He’s allowed to be a bit of a shit.

“Female,” Ryder corrects, and Reyes can see just a glimmer of a smirk at the corner of his mouth. He realizes with a start that he’s supposed to be offended. He thinks he might look it, because Ryder has the gall to look pleased. Reyes kind of wants to kick him.

“So sorry to disappoint,” he replies instead, realizing that he really is a little bit offended, even if he’s a little amused as well. Saving face, he turns to saunter over to the window. Saunter, not stomp, because stomping would be sulking, and he’s definitely not sulking.

Ryder just follows casually, the ass, and even worse he picks up the drink Reyes forgot. Lounging against the glass next to Reyes, looking far too good while doing it, he offers the cup back to the smuggler with a real, genuine smile, a little apologetic, a little fond, and stunningly gorgeous. His eyes have the smallest flecks of green in them in the warm light of the Kadaran sun, Reyes notices, and is alarmed at the thought. 

“You’re not a disappointment,” Ryder replies, soothingly, and really looks like he means it. Reyes definitely wants to kick him.

Because here’s the thing: this was supposed to be a favor for the Resistance. Strictly business. Some would say he was being too forward with his business - Reyes would say they needed to pull the stick out of their asses. Flirting was just good fun. Flirting was a good way to size someone up. Flirting with the human Pathfinder wasn’t supposed to feel this  _ good _ . Reyes has  _ rules _ , and a  _ plan _ , and that plan has no room for feelings about a Pathfinder. 

“The Resistance pays me to supply information,” he states brusquely, trying not to look mollified. He’s not sure if he sells it, because Ryder is still giving him that absurdly fond look. “Among... other things.”

“So you’re a smuggler,” Ryder notes, sounding almost impressed, and Reyes is pretty sure a Pathfinder isn’t supposed to sound impressed about this kind of thing. Reyes is pretty sure Pathfinders are supposed to stand for justice and integrity, but Ryder just looks fascinated. Reyes shrugs him off and tries, again, to get back to business. He’s not sure why Ryder insists on making that so difficult.

“Your man - Vehn Terev - was arrested by Sloane Kelly, leader of the Outcasts. Word spread about what he did to Moshae Sjefa.” Ryder is hanging on every word, and Reyes hates that he’s pleased about that. This is not how business arrangements are supposed to go.  “The people are calling for his execution,” he continues, hoping to get some kind of reaction from the man that isn’t so damnably flattering. Disgust, maybe, or at least annoyance. “And Sloane... she’s a woman of the people.”

Ryder just looks thoughtful. “How do you feel about it?” he asks, and Reyes is once again caught off-guard.

“What does it matter?” he answers, definitely not sputtering. He is an excellent people person who is always cool and composed. “Sloane is not asking my opinion.”

Ryder has turned to survey the port from the window, finally giving Reyes room to breathe. He paints a striking profile, beard scruffy enough on his jaw to give him the appearance of age, but the haunted lines around his eyes make Reyes wonder if he’s younger than he looks. Reyes is mildly annoyed by the idea that someone younger than him could be this infuriating.

“A smuggler has to have contacts to stay afloat,” the man starts to muse, and Reyes realizes he’s been staring, looks away a little too quickly. “If Evfra trusts you, you have to be good at your job. I get the feeling you’re a good person to know.” His gaze turns back to Reyes, easy and uncomplicated. “So I’m asking your opinion. That’s more important to me than Sloane’s.”

Reyes is trying his best not to feel flattered, and failing miserably. “I think she has no choice,” he admits, and takes another sip of his drink, trying desperately to act casual. “Kadara was Angaran-founded and, before Sloane arrived, Angaran-held. If she does not keep the Angara happy, she could face a revolt.”

Ryder nods at this, seeming to weigh it for a moment before coming to a decision. “I’ll talk to her.”

“You work for the Initiative,” Reyes warns him immediately. He’s not sure why the thought of Ryder meeting with Sloane alarms him so much, but his mouth has run away from him and is no longer consulting him anyway. “Sloane was part of the uprising on the Nexus. I doubt she’ll give Vehn up easily.”

Ryder shrugs again. “I don’t need her to give him up. Just need access for a bit before she sticks his head on a spike.”

Reyes still isn’t convinced Ryder realizes what he’s getting into. Reyes isn’t convinced that  _ Reyes _ realizes what he’s gotten into, because feeling concern for a client? That’s definitely against the rules. And terrible for the plan.

“There might be another way to get to Vehn,” he hedges. Before he can realize what he’s doing, he offers, “You work Sloane. I’ll talk to the Resistance.” Beyond distressed at the crazy words coming out of his mouth, he pushes himself away from the window. It’s far past time he made his dramatic exit.

“Wait,” Ryder calls after him as he stalks out of the bar. Reyes imagines that he sounds disappointed, and wants to kick him again. “How do I contact you if things go south?”

Barely slowing down, Reyes throws a sly wink over his shoulder. Because a little bit of flirting is just good fun, and Reyes  _ definitely _ isn’t giving this man his number.

The startled look he gets from Ryder in return, the way he stops in his tracks and bites his lip, like Reyes is actually as suave as he thinks he is? Reyes will just have to pretend that was part of the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I have no idea if I'm going to finish this fic. Commitment has never been one of my strong points.


End file.
